mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
АКАДЕКА
АКАДЕКА ( — Академическое десятиборье) — четвёртая из шести песен, исполненных в My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии. Игры дружбы. Во время песни Вандеркольты из Школы Кантерлота и Шедоуболты из Кристальной академии насмехаются друг над другом и пытаются сбить друг с друга спесь. Песня является восьмым треком альбома My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack под названием '''Acadeca. В альбомной версии несколько другие слова во время монолога Сансет. Русская версия = thumb|300px :Шиммер и Вандеркольты ::Ха! Собьëм мы вашу спесь! ::Ха! Собьëм мы вашу спесь! ::Ха! Собьëм мы вашу спесь! ::Спесь собьëм! :Свит и Шедоуболты ::(О о!) А мы вас разгромим! ::(О о!) А мы вас разгромим! ::(О о!) А мы вас разгромим! ::Разгромим! :Вандеркольты ::Мы не дадим вам победить, вам пора уходить! ::Не удастся снова нас разгромить! ::Плечом к плечу собьëм с вас спесь! ::Вы растерялись, оказавшись здесь. ::Мы проиграли в прошлый раз, ::Но сегодня вам покажем высший класс. ::Вас бросает в пот и испуг в глазах, ::Ваша карта бита — туз у нас в руках. ::Вам до нас далеко! ::На, на, на-на-на, на! ::Вперëд, Вандеркольты! ::Вам до нас далеко! ::На, на, на-на-на, на! ::Вперëд, Вандеркольты! :Шедоуболты ::Сколько можно болтать: этим нас не победить. ::Легче сразу признать: вам пора уходить! ::Наша школа сильней, репутация отменна — ::Вы нам проиграете сегодня непременно! ::Мы крепки, словно сталь. ::Вы же домик из карт. ::Где один щелчок ::Разрушит ваш азарт. (азарт) ::Всего один щелчок (щелчок), весь азарт. ::Вам до нас далеко! ::На, на, на-на-на, на! ::Вперëд, Шедоуболты! ::Вам до нас далеко! ::На, на, на-на-на, на! ::Вперëд, Шедоуболты! :Вандеркольты ::Накалились страсти до предела. ::Нам пора в борьбу бросаться смело. ::Одолеем вас: в единстве ::Наша сила! :Шедоуболты ::Вам не хватит сил, вы на пределе. ::Мы получим то, чего хотели. ::Вам пришëл конец, и скоро ::Вы падëте. :Вандеркольты ::Не робей! Только вверх! ::И победа нас ждëт. :Шедоуболты ::Знают все, как уже ::Пасовал Кантерлот. :Вандеркольты ::Будем здесь лучше всех. ::Твëрдо верим в себя! :Все ::Мы пойдëм до конца-а-а! :Искорка ::Поскорей бы всё закончилось: ::Событий столько тут и там. :Шиммер ::Но пока финал наступит, ::Узнаю я еë план. :Все ::Всë ли сможет? Всë ли знает? ::Здесь сильнейший побеждает. ::Кто все сможет? Кто все знает? ::Кто сегодня проиграет? ::Кто сильнейший? Кто ошибся? ::Кто ответил? :Директор Синч: Неверно! |-| Оригинальная версия = thumb|300px :Шиммер и Вандеркольты ::Ho! We're gonna take you down! ::Ho! We're gonna take you down! ::Take you down! (Ho! We're gonna take you down!) ::Take you down! (Down, down, down) :Свит и Шедоуболты ::(Oh oh!) We're here to take you out ::(Aw aw!) We're here to take you out (Aw aw!) ::Take you out! (We're here to take you out!) ::Take you out! :Вандеркольты ::We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way ::Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay ::United strong, yeah, we'll take you down ::You're not so tough, now you're in our town ::All of the times we lost before ::Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more ::We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat ::Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet! ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Wondercolts! ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Wondercolts! :Шедоуболты ::Talk a little too much for a school that never wins ::Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin ::We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation ::Every little moment is about our education ::Put your ear to the ground ::Listen to that sound ::You're a house of cards ::And it's about to fall down (fall down) ::About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Shadowbolts! ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Shadowbolts! :Вандеркольты ::Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you ::Step aside, it's time that we defeat you ::Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go ::Down, down, down, down :Шедоуболты ::Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you ::Just give up before we have to break you ::Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go ::Down, down, down, down :Вандеркольты ::Take it up to the top ::'Cause we know we can win :Шедоуболты ::Maybe you should just stop ::'Cause we've seen you give in :Вандеркольты ::We believe in ourselves ::And we've got what it takes :Все ::And we're not gonna stop :Искорка ::I can't wait 'til this is all over ::There's so much more that's going on :Шиммер :: ::I'll find out just what she's done :Все ::Can she do it? Will she make it? ::Who will win it? Who will take it? ::Can she do it? Who will take it? ::Did she win it? Did she make it? ::Who's the winner? Who's the reject? ::How did she answer? :Директор Синч: Incorrect! Другие версии Примечания См. также *Статья на Equestria Girls вики. en:ACADECA Категория:Песни фильма «Девочки из Эквестрии»